Story Parker
Story Parker is the main protagonist of the KeratinGarden'' ARG. Summary ''The Beginning Story originally made her channel to give manicure tutorials, however, some strange happenings began occurring to her, such as receiving bloody fingernails in her mailbox, and various camera distortions. Eventually, it gets to the point where the Slender Man begins appearing in her videos. This causes her to eventually have a mental breakdown, and go to a mental therapy session for a period of time. Upon returning and posting videos again, Story began to see what she described as "A Black Dog" to her friends. This leads to her deciding to move to another house, where she continues to see the dog. She eventually begins sleepwalking in search for the dog, and heads to a parking lot where she may have been attacked by it. Story obtains scars in the shape of tears on her face as a result. She later takes it upon herself to search for answers through her videos. She is eventually led to a parking garage where she finds a plastic bag containing coordinates to a location called Thompson Park. The bag also contains some feathers belonging to her bird, Darwin, concerning her. She later encounters the Black Dog again, obtaining a strange key from its collar. WhisperedFaith Crossover When she arrives at Thompson Park, she is attacked by The Rake and is saved by Lee and Mo. The three work together for a brief amount of time. Story somehow translates the mysterious book that has come into Lee's possession, and at one point, the three try to escape The Family along with The Rake, only for the Slender Man to appear and teleport Lee and Mo to their home, as well as Story back to her hometown. Ajax Pharmaceuticals After a while of silence from anyone or anything, Story tracks back to where she found the coordinates at the parking garage, only to learn that the parking garage is connected to the headquarters of Ajax Pharmaceuticals. Story tries to enter the facility under the ruse of being lost, but is sent away. Story reviews her options in order to prepare for what happens next. She lets the viewers decide what to do next, to which they decide that she should sneak into Ajax Headquarters. While sneaking in, Story is spotted and chased by a security guard. She is then handcuffed at gunpoint. One of the security guards picks up the camera and asks the other, "Should we tell Cassandra?" Before the other can answer, and alarm in the building begins going off. The two guards run toward the building with Story's camera where they are ambushed by the Slender Man. Story finds her camera in the morning covered in blood, along with the guards brutally murdered. Story uploads a video showing events that occurred from December to February. At first, we see Story covered in blood from the night she broke in. She breaks down, feeling responsible. After two weeks with no news about what happened, Story begins to wonder why everything is silent lately. However, she continues to have nightmares, and begins showing signs of mental deterioration. She is contacted by her friend, Lailah, who she hasn't talked to since her previous mental breakdown, and schedules to meet up with her. The two meet up, and Story tells her about all her experiences since she moved. Lailah begins recommending therapy, to which Story disagrees. Story states in the video that she knew Lailah didn't fully believe her, and that she wouldn't try anything relating to therapy. She is approached by her neighbor, Nancy, who informs her that two men were knocking on her door, looking for her. She also said one of them wore a suit. In the next video, the two men return while she is home, saying that they need to talk. Once she opens the door, one of them charges in and grabs her pills out of the next room. The other man reveals himself as Hector Belini, the former owner of Ajax, and the one in the suit being Roy Carlson, the head of security at Ajax. He also says that Roy's recruit, Jack, and Hector's sister, Cassandra, was killed during the Slender Man's attack. He also warns her that Ajax is watching her. Story informs them that she has stopped taking Ajax's pills, and Roy informs her that the last guy who stopped taking Ajax's pills go insane. The man who did, Xander Shaw, is missing as of now. The three track down his location, which happens to be the woods right behind Story's childhood home. Hector and Story decide to go to him for answers. When Hector and Story finally meet Xander, he is carrying a huge knife and laughing manically, telling them to follow him. They follow him to a creek, where Xander says Story was born here. He also says that the river is filled with Ajax's pipes, where they fill the river with their supply. He also says the year Story was born, a woman named Naomi Adams died. He says that Naomi lived near the Colorado River, which was filled with Ajax's supply. Naomi was also charged for medication to help her with hallucinations. Xander then says when Naomi was born, a woman named Viola James died, who also lived near another river filled with Ajax's supply. Viola had also been seeing the Slender Man. According to Xander, Ajax has been pumping water in order to gain money to treat people for their "hallucinations". Xander also implicates that Story is somehow the recent reincarnation of the strand of women who had been seeing the "Ajax Monster". Each one shares the same soul (so to speak) and within them all is something that Slender Man wants. Story sees on the news that Xander is missing. She decides to set out to find him again for more answers. Story heads back to the woods, only to find a flash drive left behind from Xander. She uploads the files only to show that Xander had been filming outside Ajax headquarters. At one point, the Black Dog is seen. Category:Characters Category:KeratinGarden